Laser beams in a scanned beam display may be combined via different approaches. In such beam combining systems, one or more dichroic filters may be utilized for one or more laser beams. For example, one approach involves using a separate dichroic filter for each laser beam wherein the dichroic filters have optical coatings optimized for each wavelength of its corresponding laser. However, using separate filters involves tight tolerances that should not fluctuate over time and/or temperature. Another approach involves using a slab combiner comprising two or more optical components that are bonded together. However, such bonded optics may be somewhat complex and/or too costly to fabricate. Yet another approach involves using a cube to combine multiple colors. However, such cubes are likewise complex and/or costly to fabricate.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.